Black is the Warmest Color
by Big Diesel
Summary: This dark comedy is about Robin announcing to the Titans he wants them to have a day off from being superheroes. Surprised and curious, the Titans decide to follow their leader until they witness him encountering with a common enemy at a luxury resort. It leaves confusion with the Titans, especially with Starfire. It hits close to home for her.
1. Robin Makes An Announcement

It wasn't everyday when Robin announced to the Titans that he was taking a day off from crime-fighting. The responses were met with awe and wonder from his group. Starfire reached for his forehead to see if he was feeling okay. Raven, as well, went to the kitchen in order to get some soup. Beast Boy and Cyborg were getting quilts and a bag for his head. Fighting his urge to overreact, he calmed down, explaining to the Titans that he wanted to some time off for himself.

"Titans, I want some time for myself," explained Robin as he stood before his group.

"What is the problem, bra," questioned Beast Boy. "Are you like feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine. Great," retorted the Boy Wonder. "I just think that it is okay to be human for a change. At least one day."

Starfire dropped the soup she handed from Raven to face Robin. She touched his face, pressing her forehead to his. "Are you sure you are the okay, friend Robin?"

Robin blushed, but pushed back the Tamarian girl. "Of course, I am! Like I said, just relax for a day!"

Raven narrowed her eyebrows. She wasn't sure about this whole day. She wondered if that was the same overreacting, pushover leader. "Are you sure you are Robin?"

"Yes," he answered calmly. "Same Robin. Same Boy Wonder. Yes, the same Boy Wonder with the baby hands. The same overreacting, almost-to-the-brink-of-crazy Robin." He walked as he patted Raven on her back. "I just think I want some time to be Dick Grayson. Shouldn't you relax, Rachel?"

Raven blushed upon hearing her first name. Something she hasn't heard in quite awhile.

He wrapped his arms around Cyborg and Beast Boy. "What about you guys? What makes Victor and Garfield happy?"

The best friends were puzzled as they looked at each other to aid Robin's questioning.

He grabbed Starfire's hand. "What about you, Koriand'r? What makes Kory have fun when she isn't on the force?"

Starfire blushed as she felt the intensity of Robin's question. In her mind, where was this Robin when they needed him. "God, Robin. I didn't really think."

"We just spend much of our time being heroes that we forgot about our true selves," replied Cyborg.

"Great," replied Robin. "I am going to go out and have some fun." He turned to his group. "Be as you may on your choices, Titans." He pulled out his Titan Alert. "If you want to contact me, use my cell. I won't be needing this for the day. Later, y'all."

Robin threw his peace signs as he left out of the elevator.

The remaining Titans remained on the couch were puzzled about Robin's decision of an off day.

"Something isn't right," said Beast Boy. "This is way over-the-top. Especially for Robin."

"Indeed," interjected Starfire. "Is this a test of sorts?"

Raven shrugged her shoulders as she touched her fingers. "He is out of uniform, he is very calm, and he isn't reacting to the hijinks to tick him off." She leaned forward to the group. "Something is up and I want to find out."

Cyborg and Beast Boy nodded their heads in agreement. "Right, we have to find out what is going on with Robin."

"Indeed, but just one problem," said Starfire.

"What is it," asked Raven with a tone of concern.

Starfire widened her eyes. "The problem is...do we even have Robin's personal cell?"

The response was met with shoulder shrugs.

Beast Boy shook his head. "Beats me. I have always thought he didn't have a life. Since, he always had a Napoleon complex."

"I think you were saying an inferiority complex," answered Cyborg.

"Maybe you guys were saying little man syndrome," said Raven.

"What's the difference," replied Starfire.

The quad had a small, comfortable laughter about their leader before returning to huddle. "I am thinking of following Robin and seeing what he is up to," said Cyborg. "Are you guys in?"

"I am in," replied Beast Boy.

"Definitely in," answered Raven.

"I am the in," replied Starfire.

"Alright, now we have to figure out where Robin hangs on his day off," questioned Beast Boy.

As the group was thinking, Starfire flew to the window as she saw Robin happily dancing toward the pathway. She, too, had not seen Robin in such a mood. She was curious about his whereabouts. Something that gave her an odd combination of jealousy and indigestion.


	2. Dick Takes Advice From Bruce

Robin walked to the dock as he prepared to make entry to the mainland. It wasn't often that he took a boat, opting for either taking Cyborg's Titan Car or using Raven or Starfire for transportation. Instead, Dick Grayson was being casual as he walked to his boat. The boat could require some minor maintenance, but hearing that engine purr gave him a sense that the boat will be in great condition. As he untied the rope and got himself ready to head to shore, a calm, tranquil feeling entered his stomach. He had felt that the day off was the best thing he could do for him and his teammates. It wasn't an easy move, but it was a move he felt that it was suitable.

Dick, Robin, or the Boy Wonder remembered one afternoon during a casual visit to his mentor's lair. Alfred patted him on his back as he entered his leader's bedroom. Robin chagrined as a line of women were lying on his bed. They served as the bread for Batman was the meat in their sandwich. It surprised Robin for he had never seen Batman in that position. The memories of his prowess, his strength, their code of ethics were ingrained in his brain that he couldn't fathom what Batman was doing. As the girls were preparing to take Batman away, Batman gave Robin some advice.

'Listen, my Boy Wonder. Sometimes it is good to let go. Take a break from being a superhero.'

'What are you saying,' he exclaimed. 'Have you gone mad? Weren't you the very person that told me that a superhero is your main identity?'

Batman let out a smile. 'Yes, I did. It is to be your main identity, but remember that underneath that mask is a person that needs time to be heard as well.' He winked at Robin. 'Right, Dick?'

The girls widened their eyes as they heard his Christian name. They giggled, whispering into each other's ear. One of the girls whispered in Batman's ear. Batman returned the whisper by kissing her cheek. 'The girls were wondering if you wanted to join me? I don't mind?'

Robin stammered. 'I...I...I...I don't know what to say? This is...this...this…"

Batman laughed. 'Robin, Robin, Robin. Have I ever teach you anything?' He clapped his hands, letting the girls know that he needed some one-on-one with the Boy Wonder. Robin covered his eyes as he saw Batman in his birthday suit. Alfred returned with a robe to put before leading Robin to the patio.

Batman and Robin sat by the swimming pool as Batman lit a cigarette. Robin watched as he exhaled the smoke into the sky. 'Sometimes, Robin, we can't save everything.' He flicked the cigarette ash. 'We have to accept that we can't save everyone. Bad things happen to everyone. We can't explain or predict, but you must not hinder yourself from living.'

'Then why did you teach me all of your principles if you are giving me this kind of advice,' asked Robin.

'I am not stopping you from pursuing your passion,' interjected Batman. 'I just say that it is okay to relax. Overworking will cause an early death.' He glared at the Boy Wonder. 'And what you are supposed to do after you are dead?' He inhaled his cigarette. 'Heroes die. So do villains. They get replaced. We get replaced. Eventually, I will have to hang up the cape and someone is going to take my place, Dick.' He turned to him. 'Understand that you only get one life. So why not live a little?' He giggled as he stood up and untied his robe. Robin turned as his mentor was once again in his birthday suit.

'There is no shame in being free, Boy Wonder,' exclaimed Batman. 'Sometimes you have to let it hang.' He clapped as the women were exiting into the swimming area. 'All I am saying is that have some fun every once in a while. Take a break from being Robin and be Dick Grayson from time to time. We can't stop everything evil, so why stop everything we can have fun.' He looked to the room where he saw another visitor. 'As a matter of fact, Robin. There is a girl I would like to introduce you to. Well, a girl that has already made your acquaintance,' he winked to the Boy Wonder.

Since that _brief_ interaction with the Dark Knight, Robin took it to consideration. He reached for his AUX cord to pull into his cell phone. Lil Peep and Lil Tracy was his drug of choice for music as he cruised down the shoreline listening to heavy trap music. As he continued driving, he received a text message.

 _Hey, stud. Are you close by?_

 _ **Just about. Making my way to the coast by boat.**_

 _Why boat? You know I could have got you by air ;)_

 _ **No, no, it's fine. They don't need to know.**_

 _You mean you haven't told them yet?_

 _ **No, I haven't. It is just I don't want them in our business.**_

 _Are you ashamed of me?_

 _ **You? Heck no! Only a fool would be.**_

 _Good! Because I am not as vulnerable as I allow myself to be around you. You know that, right?_

 _ **Certain, my princess. I am happy to accommodate.**_

 _Thanks! Now accommodate your sweet ass to this coast, Mr. Butt. There is a lap that is waiting on your sweet ass._

 _ **Don't worry, my love. On the way!**_

 _You better! Later, stud!_

 ** _To be continued..._**


	3. Robin For The Weekend (Part I)

The ocean shore lied jagged, the rocky outcropped a torn piece of paper where they meet the rushing waves. The shore was everything at once, every sense bombarded in a way that brought his mind to elevated thought. Eyes open there was every shade of blue before him, every shade from white to browns and greys at his feet. Eyes closed there was the cool breeze, stealing warmth, giving him the taste and smell of the brine. The ocean's music took command of his ears with crashing waves and the cries of the gulls. The pebbles pushed into his soles, shifting as his body leaned more to one side or the other. Behind him, the cliff face rose sharply, graphite in the spring sun. Between rock and wave, he stood intoxicated on the breath of mother earth, of nature and all the wonders she holds.

Robin was sure that the anchor was going to hold the boat for the time being. He wasn't certain but he wasn't fazed. If the boat drifted off to sea, it didn't matter. It was his day off and he can say that some thieves robbed him at gunpoint and took his boat. Who cares? One phone call and his surrogate father would handle the damages, even giving him a better boat. There were benefits being under the Bruce Wayne family.

And Dick Grayson was taking clear advantage of it.

He outstretched his arms as he breathed in the ocean air. He reached into his pocket and reached for a cigarette. How could he tell the other Titans that Dick was a smoker? Robin was a crimefighter, telling children to abstain from drugs, tobacco, and alcohol. Dick couldn't care less what the kids would do. Robin can care tomorrow.

Dick flicked the lighter as he took puffs of his smoke. He nodded approvingly as he waited for this day to not worry if Raven would scoff at the smoke if it messes with her center. Or if Beast Boy would mockingly make fun of him and compare him to Stinky Joe. Starfire would plug her nose and say things to rebuff his advantages.

It may have mattered to Robin.

"There you are, Mr. Butt!"

It mattered not to Dick.

A teenage girl with dark purple hair, dark purple eyes, and pale white skin appeared out from the sky as she landed beside him. He wasn't alarmed. In fact, the teen was relaxed. Instead of wearing her usual costume, she was sporting a heavily bleached black Misfit shirt and short blue jeans. Short enough where he can the lining of her panties.

"Took you long enough to get here, stud," said the teenage girl as she took his cigarette. She kept her eyes on him as she inhaled slowly, her system responding to the smoke, and she felt her lungs being wrapped by a warm blanket. Taking small, slow draws of the cigarette, she felt delighted, like she had never felt before. She passed the cigarette back to the Boy Wonder. He wavered his hands. "You can keep it, I got a spare."

She blew into his teasingly. "What's the matter? I don't have cooties."

"I think I might do," he winked at her as he reached for another cigarette.

"Cooties I can I handle," she said as she pressed herself onto him. He was calm, relaxed as he took a puff from the cigarette. As he tried to exhale, she wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest.

She broke the kiss, releasing the cigarette smoke out of her mouth. "If you have cooties, then I have it there." She came forward as she wrapped herself around Dick once more, grabbing his ass in the process. "This is the beefcake I definitely miss, buttercup!"

"So, I am buttercup this time, Blackfire," asked Robin.

"Thought we were going by first names, you _Dick_ ," said Blackfire. She released another smile, gripping his ass once again. "Yet again, we may have to be careful. For I wasn't called Komand'r by accident." She tilted his chin as she pressed her lips to his. "You make me want to do more right here and right now, my lovely _Dick._ "

He pushed her back. "Hey, let's be a bit wise." He coughed. "As much as I am enjoying this moment, we are at a public beach."

She slapped her forehead. "Jesus, Robin. Do you have to play by the rules?"

"Hey, I am with you, am I? We still have to respect certain aspects of nature. And of course, the kids."

Blackfire sighed as she rested her head on his head. "Fine," she said as she stretched the word. "This does mean that I am going rough on you when we find a hotel today."

"Don't worry. Condoms ready and prepared to be used."

She burst into laughter, slapping her thighs in the process. "Why do I love this dork? It's like you are still a virgin." She wiped the tears from her eyes. She lowered her eyes as she tilted his chin once more. "And it seems to me that you need a reminder on this." She pulled him by his collar. "C'mon, let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"Where do you think? We are finding a hotel."

"What about the events of the day?"

"We will do it. But first, we are going to scream and holler our brains out." She patted her ass as they were walking. "I am all backed up and you aren't helping."

"Sorry, Blackfire...I mean Komand'r," said Robin. "But...but…"

"A _butt_ you are and that _butt_ is going to make up for lost time, Boy Wonder," she said to him.

It was at the parking lot where he saw a black pearlescent Vespa. Robin didn't want to question in whether or not she had purchased it or stolen it. Today was his day off and right now, he wanted to ride her.

And of course, the Vespa.

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Operation Baby Hands was a go as Beast Boy was scrambling in the closet to find gear for their covert mission. As he excused Stinky Joe out of the way as he scrambled in the cesspit he called a closet, he was trying to find binoculars and some camouflage for their mission.

909 Memphis' "Pure Spirit" guided him as he laundry-dived into the dirty clothes hamper to find his tools.

He paused when he had heard a knock at the door. "Come in," he told the guest.

"BB, it's me." The sound of Raven entered the room as she was prepared for Operation Baby Hands. Instead of wearing her usual costume of a cloak and leotard, she was sporting a black Dead Kennedys t-shirt and black soccer shorts. Beast Boy saw from the reflection in his mirror. _Them legs!_

"Jesus, BB. Don't you ever clean this room up," asked Raven as she kicked the clothes aside to find a place to sit.

"Doesn't bother you whenever we…" He paused when she gave him an angry glare. He had to remind himself that he and Raven haven't told the others that they were in a secret relationship of their own.

"What are you looking for anyway," asked Raven.

"My binoculars mainly. Then camo for this mission, Mama," replied Beast Boy.

"If you want, you can borrow my camo from my closet," suggested Raven as she disgustingly tossed his obviously three-day-old cereal butter to the side.

"I don't want to interfere, Mama," said Beast Boy. "And besides, it wouldn't surprise if _that_ was the very camo I have taken out of your closet."

Raven used her telekinetic powers to pull Beast Boy from the closet and onto her sight. She didn't look pleased. "YOU. TOOK. WHAT?!"

As he nervously smiled, he said, "Sorry, Rae Rae! Me and Cy were on a mission to pursue Mother Mae Eye. And I might have decided to go into your closet without permission?"

"You were stealing?"

"No, Mama! Just borrowing with approval pending."

Raven tightened her fist. As much as she wanted to pounce his lovely, dorky face to kingdom come, she folded and released him. "You owe me. Big time!"

"Like a movie and buying popcorn owe me?"

"No," she told him.

"Then what?" As soon as the last syllable escaped his lips, he finds himself interlocked in a kiss. The tender touch they share made the room around them disappear. There isn't anything else in the world except the burning flame of their love. Something about this feeling made Beast Boy like everything will be okay.

"Friends Beast Boy and Raven," called out the Tamaranian princess.

Raven instantly grabbed Beast Boy and slammed him against the window. Upon arrival, Starfire covered her mouth when seeing the scene. "Oh my Lord, friend Raven. What did he do?"

"What doesn't he do," questioned Raven as she rubbed her hands together. "So, are you and Cy ready?"

"The car is revved up and ready," said Starfire. "But how do we know if friend Robin is?"

"I believe Cy is on the move with that," said Raven. She turned to Beast Boy. "Let's go, you goblin idiot."

Starfire left the room first. Raven turned around and mouthed, "I am sorry, baby," before leaving the room.

Beast Boy jumped from the window and landed on the ground. He spat out a tooth. "Hey! Something to get that paper money for the tooth fairy. Thanks, Robin, for making this day interesting." He smiled as he limped his out of his bedroom.

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _ **Earlier….**_

Starfire closed the door to her room as she was searching for something under her bed. She felt something sturdy as she retrieved the item. It was a large square wooden box. Inside were artifacts that belonged to Robin. Everything - teddy bears, candies, love letters, and the like, professing his love to the unrequited were resting within.

She was scanning the box to see if she was able to find a card that left any information for a contact number for Robin. She had opened the gift cards that contained money. Anything that was of worth, she used and spend it. Now, she was trying to find a trace of anything.

She clicked her tongue as she couldn't find anything. "Oh, zarbnarf!"

For some reason, seeing Robin happy didn't sit right with her. Especially when he wasn't pining after her. Something was going on and she was going to solve it.

 _ **To be continued...for real this time….**_


End file.
